Interview with a Vampireoc:New Vampire
by TheHonestContender
Summary: This is my version of da story okay. I don't own the characters except for Vanessa and some other people that hasn't shown up .OK I know this summery sucks. Vanessa is a black freeman  alto ego  and she meets our characters and is turned into a vamp.Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Interview with the Vampire (O C)

New Vampire

Ch. 1

It was winter in New Orleans; my mind wanders as I walked the street. My yellow dress flowed beautifully giving the illusion that I was floating. Born as a freeman had its advantages, but we were still treated like dirt, I wished them pain and I wished for peace.

I wrapped my shall closer to my body as the wind picked up. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I saw a dark shadow far behind me. I turned and saw that it was two men, were they following me. I walked into the saloon as I walked through the door I smelled smoke and beer.

Drunken men looked my way devilish smiles crept onto their faces. After a few minutes no one else came through the door, I must have been paranoid. A whore sat down by me,

"Young girl you shouldn't be hear, your beauty shouldn't be wasting away to strangers," she said.

I gave a light smile; I started on my way home. I was renting a loft on the riverfront, the streets were abandoned.

Most lights were off for this was night time. And as I opened the door to my home, I felt a presence. I looked to see no one in sight, but I felt as if I was being watched. I locked the door of my home and closed the windows. I headed to the window of my living quarters.

"Leave it open dear it's quite hot," a voice said.

I turned to see the voice belonged to a man with long golden hair wearing a petticoat.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house," I said grabbing a pistol from a drawer

He laughed his voice was cenacle and cold , in a flash I was face to face with him and the pistol on my writing desk. I gasp at how close he was with me his skin was pale white as if he'd been in a dark cold cellar.

"So beautiful full of spirit and anger, someone had a hard life to live isn't that right…..Vanessa," he said.

I gasped and stepped back into the wall," How do you know my name."

He laughed once again his eyes were that of an icy blue that could chill your heart lit up.

"I've come to answer your prayers," he said.

He grabbed my arm; I'll never forget how cold his hands were against my hot flesh. Suddenly, a sharp pain rushed through my body as he bit into my neck. My body shook, I tried to pull at his hair, but my efforts were futile. I felt as if I was leaving my body as I slowly drifted into the black abyss until I was unconscious.

I awoke in a dill light room on a satin bed, I tried to move myself but I didn't have the strength. I felt as if I was tied down in restraints and I remembered what had happened. I slowly lifted myself up and tried to stand and was soon coming face to face with the floor. I looked around to see I wasn't in my home,

"Wondering where you are," a familiar voice said.

"What did u do to me where am I," I questioned.

"Your thoughts are not safe with me Vanessa," he said emerging from another room.

In a flash he had picked me up and sat me down on the couch in the next room and had made his way back to the room from which he had emerged. He came back with someone words could barely describe this one who I assume was the same as him. He had long beautiful brown hair, high cheek bones, pale white skin, and eyes that were light green with an icy film over them.

"Lestat what have you done," he said.

Lestat so that was his name the one who brought me here.

"You need company Louis so I have brought us some and Claudia needs someone who can be a mother her," Lestat said grinning at me.

"No you will not condemn her like you did us," Louis said. Pushing him out the way

"Take her Louis," he yelled.

I slowly lifted myself Lestat took a step toward me.

"No you stay away from me how you dare take me from my home," I said.

I was knocked back into the couch and he hovered over my body I yelped out. I looked for the other man Louis I think his name was for help. A pained look fell on his face as he looked at me I grabbed the candlestick beside me and burned his face. He yelped not of pain but of annoyance from the burn I backed up towards the balcony.

"She's still alive Lestat"

"Take her Louis end her suffering and yours"

"No"

"She will be one of us either way"

"Lestat have we lost appeal so you bring her here," a small voice said.

A little girl with doll like curls came in she seemed to glide as gracefully as she walked. Her face was as pale as theirs she stood in the middle of them completing the triangle. A family of vampires they were and for some odd reason they want me to join them well at least Lestat does.

"Claudia my little dark angel you need motherly guidance and I have brought her hear to be that" Lestat said.

Claudia walked around me eyeing me for any imperfection as if she was God seeing if I was a sinner. She smiled her fangs showing made my eyes go wide at the sight.

"You're beautiful your skin is like caramel yet I sense anger in you from a life as an outcast," she said.

I stared at this beautiful child looking into her eyes showed me the true age like my mother would say "She was an old soul."

"Claudia can't you not see that this is wrong we shouldn't condemn her soul like ours,"

"That didn't stop you two before now did it? Lestat do it," she said.

My eyes pleaded no for anyone to stop them possibly Louis, soon Lestat was on me. Pain rushed through me as he began to suck the blood from my body. It felt as if fire was coursing through my body. I felt my body go limp and I was soon tired. Lestat straddled me and leaned down and whispered,

"If I leave you here you do or you can live forever the choice is yours what will it be Mon Cherie," he said.

"Yes," I said in a whisper barely audible I tried again. "Yes," said louder than before but still hoarse.

I knew what they were and what they did, but like any human person I wanted to live. He was about to cut his wrist when Louis grabbed his arm, "No," he said. "She'll die Louis," Lestat said and he walked away from Lestat.

He cut his wrist blood dropping out and onto my lips. I opened my mouth and swallowed whatever blood hand come out. I rose up grabbing his wrist and dranked from him. It's hard to explain what had happened next. I could hear my heartbeat as if my heart was right next to my ears.

Lestat jumped back holding his wrists laughing. I turned over in pain it was like getting stabbed in the neck or being hit by a car. I got up and soon hit the ground in pain it was as if my heart was trying to burst out of my bossum My heart thudded louder and louder, I heard the beautiful child ask what was happening to me. I screamed in pain my head felt like it was burning an eternal fire in my head.

Suddenly, the pain started to subside then it was gone all together. I felt my fangs come out and I opened my eyes and gasp at the sight. It was as if all the colors in the room seemed brighter my senses were heightened I could see everything that was naked to my human eyes.

"Welcome to the family Vanessa I hope you enjoy my dark gift," Lestat said.

I rose up and looked around taking everything in I was a newborn vampire. I felt very thirsty my throat was dry and it burned. Lestat had a man come in a fine man around my age; he yanked him and pierced his neck.

"Drink my dear," he said to me.

I looked at the man seeing the pulse and veins in his neck it was like his blood called out to me.

"No," I said it is monstrous to kill another human being then I was reminded I was no longer human. Lestat stared at me knowingly that I would do it; I leaned down to his neck. I let my fangs seep into his flesh, I dranked from him. The blood was like sweet honey I felt at peace as I dranked, then I heard his heart beating strongly still fighting. I stopped drinking from him, when Lestat said too.

"You must stop before the heart stops or their death will take you with them," He said.

"You son of a bitch," Louis said.

Lestat and Louis argued with each other I sat down quietly next to Claudia she seemed like a statue showing no emotion. They argued about how Lestat had condemn us all to hell ,but Lestat won the battle for it seemed he wanted Louis to be like him.

"Vanessa," Claudia said.

"Yes,"

"I apologize for them"

"It's fine"

"I'm taking Vanessa out to hunt I'm hungry," she said to them.

They both stopped and Claudia took my hand and led me down to the streets. I could smell all the blood in the people that passed us. They looked at us so strangely, probably because a Black woman was with a little white girl. I guess some things don't really change at all now does it. We fed on 3 people Claudia killed a father and son while I killed the mother. My thirst was quenched.

"Tell me about Louis and Lestat"

"I can only say what I know"

She told me about how they were how Lestat was training her like a pupil how they would finish off families together. When she spoke of Lestat I could sense a bit of hatred for him. Then she started to talk about Louis she kind of lit up about him she spoke of him with so much love. Louis had questions that Lestat didn't have the answers from what Claudia had told me he has lingering respect for human life.

When we got back to the loft they were staying in there was two dead bodies in the living room both women.

"Claudia go to your coffin Vanessa you're going to have to sleep in Louis coffin tonight I'll try to find you one in the mean time you'll sleep with Louis," he said.

Louis looked at me his face showing no emotion as he led me to his coffin. I stared at him, I was nervous getting into a space like that with another man. I slowly got into the coffin and he climbed in after me. He closed the lid and I tried to rest but the events of the night haunted me.

"Why," I said. I could see a bit of his face and he knew what I was asking.

"I don't know that question haunts me to this very day,"

"I don't want to take human life from the innocent,"

"They are other ways to survive without taking human life,"

I lay there resting in the coffin with him he went to sleep before I did so I stared at his sleeping form. It seemed to be a time were his face was softer he looked so peaceful. I felt my eyes become weary and I soon fell into the peaceful dark abyss we call sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: Hey guys sorry I haven't written if I let people down I'm sorry I've been out of it. Boys that's my problem a lot of stuff has happened but I'm going to try my best to keep up because I hate it when someone writes a story and doesn't continue I won't do that to you. It will be one chapter a week that's how I'm evening it out. Enjoy personally I think I could have don't better on this one.

Language: T rated because well there is

Interview with the Vampire (O C)

Getting use to the Kill

Ch. 2

I awoke to the sound of music, the dark melody of the piano sang through the room. I walked slowly to the living area it was late afternoon around 6:30pm. Claudia looked up from the woman tailoring her dress and smiled,

"Vanessa my dress is pretty isn't it," she said.

She wore a blue dress with a lace sleeve that was unfinished.

"Yes, it's very pretty Claudia"

"Danielle make a dress for Vanessa," Claudia said, looking deep into the woman's eyes hypnotizing her with her doll like features.

The woman nodded finishing Claudia's dress, Lestat came in was teaching Claudia more songs on the piano. I stood motionless smelling the blood in the woman, feeling the urge to kill. And every time I thought to lean over and bite I remembered how I felt when I was bitten. In less than a few hours, I had a new red dress that was laced in gold. Claudia took a break and we twirled around the room. We soon became dizzy and fell to the floor laughing. I looked up to see Louis leaning on the wall with a smile.

"Let's hunt," Louis said motioning me towards the door.

I rose up giving Claudia a peck on the head and followed Louis outside. We walked the streets feeding on the life of New Orleans. I wanted to cry, but I figure I'm a vampire I can't cry right.

"Vampires can cry one maybe twice in an eternity," Louis said, damn this dude just doesn't know how to keep to himself.

"Shit you know it would be nice to have my thoughts to myself if you don't mind," I said sitting on a nearby bench.

"I fear something bad is going to happen soon,"

"If it does happen whatever it is are you ready"

"Hmph I don't know" he said sitting next to me.

"Your different than Lestat you have respect for life as I do. You don't maliciously killing people like he does,"

"I suppose so Lestat he doesn't understand why I feel this way its nice having someone who does,"

I smiled, "No problem at all Louis I like talking to you,"

I loved talking with him, he understood why I would refuse to kill at some time. Louis well whatever life that is his he lives for life I see pity in his eyes when he kills. We returned home to find Claudia with a new doll, she has dozens of them. Every time I looked at her she was still such a sight, her golden locks curled around her face like a doll. She seemed unreal. Months passed I noticed something changed in Claudia she seemed distant. I asked Louis if he noticed he said I should give her time.

"Nessa," Claudia called out, her voice like silk.

"Yes Claudia," I said coming in a long Caribbean blue night gown with white lacing around the edges.

She took my hand in hers she was so soft so delicate I felt If I held her to tight she would break. I loved dear Claudia and she loved me, she was the daughter I had wanted that was ripped away from all thoughts years ago. She sat with me on the couch curling her fingers around with my hair.

"Tell me about your life before this before Lestat cursed you with his immortal kiss," Claudia asked resting her head in my lap.

My memories were fuzzy as if they had been a dream, but I remembered oh how I remembered.

Flashback:

I had been born on a stormy night in the slave quarters of the plantation. They named me after my grandmother who had gone missing. Everyone figured she was dead and old woman would last long without help. By the time I was 5 I was washing clothes and helping the mistress with her baby. The baby has golden hair and blue eyes, I remembered how if I didn't do something the right way to make the baby quite I would be reserve a lashing. I had to rock the crib back and forth all hours of the day. You could say that I could do it in my sleep.

As I got older the master's son seemed to notice that out of the slaves I was most beautiful I was young and just turned 18. I was walking back to the quarters with laundry when I heard the horse. A white stallion came out in front of me the master's son got off, he had an evil grin.

"What are you doing so far away from the quarter's nigga," he said. His hair ruffled as the wind blew. I walked around him keeping my head up; a sharp blow hit my back. I dropped my basket of clothes and hit the ground.

"Your beautiful nigga very beautiful not like those others," he whispered in my ear as he grabbed me and pulled me back up.

I was raped that night and it wasn't going to be the last time, when he was done he looked at me with a smile.

"I'll see you again your precious," he said kissing my check.

I ran home crying with the rest of the laundry, I cried to my mother and she held me in her arms. Months passed he continued raping me, I was suddenly getting sick and throwing up at dawn. Mother cried for me, I was pregnant with the master's grandchild. We kept it a secret when the time came I had the baby, I never felt such pain. She was beautiful; she had tuffs of curly hair, and green eyes. I looked in those eyes with pain in my heart; she had the eyes of her father. I named her Lora I was out in field when I heard them; it was about a 2 years after Lora's birth.

"Grab her," the master said.

His men came out and grabbed Lora and me, I screamed and grabbed Lora. Holding her tight, I knew what they were doing what they were going to do. Then he emerged from the crowd the master's son.

"Father you beckoned me,"

He looked sternly at his son, "Did you or did you not lay with that negro woman, Daniel," pointing at me.

He looked at me than saw the child; Lora looked at him and smiled.

"Dada," she said pointing at him, I quickly covered her mouth and said no. She shook her head than rested on my shoulder as I held her she was tired.

"What did that child say; son did cause the birth of that baby. Because we know you've been fooling around with her,"

"And you believed her,"

"She didn't say anything she refuses to do so. But that baby there isn't going be a negro baby not in my family,"

He came and snatches Lora from my hands; I ran and grabbed at him screaming.

"Noooooooo please don't hurt her please don't hurt my baby not my baby," I screamed tears sting my eyes.

"Mommy mommy mommy," Lora cried

"Quiet you there will be no negro baby in my family," he said what he did next ripped my heart out.

He threw my baby, I watched as her body went up in the air and over the nearby cliff.

"," I screaming at the master hitting him, and was slapping him in the face.

Daniel looked at me with pity in his eyes I looked and thought I saw sadness but it was gone with his harsh laugh as they rode away from us. I cried like never before, I cried so much I vomited in the street. My mother came out and held me she cried as well. Years passed we finished our time at the plantation, my mother and I was free man, I got a job on the French quarter in New Orleans. Earned enough money to get an apartment for my mother and I.

Flashback ends:

"On my 21 birthday some friends and out went out to eat, I left early my mother was out visiting her family in Shreveport. So well you know the rest I got home to find Lestat there,"

"Do you hate him," Claudia asked.

I took a minute to think about it every since that night I've hated Lestat for making me into this monster that I am.

"I suppose I do hate him, but he brought me to you and love you,"

She smiled, but it quickly faltered, "I hate him" I could her poison in her words.

"He upsets my plans," She said.

"What plans Claudia," I said looking at her

"We must leave him," she said as simple as can be like it was happening at that very moment.

"What do you speak of Claudia?"

She looked at me and grinned, she told me her plan. She was going to murder our maker, our dear Lestat.


End file.
